Bon Chance Lounge
The Bon Chance Lounge is a bar located in the Dining/Mess section on the Recreation Deck of the Von Braun. The Soldier can optionally visit this area during System Shock 2. History The Bon Chance Lounge was a place where the crew of the Von Braun could unwind and socialize over a drink, while listening to piano music. After the infestation of The Many, the Lounge was affected by the civil war. Marie Delacroix supposedly ventured here during the conflict, as one of her Audio Logs, "Trusting SHODAN", can be found inside. The Bon Chance Lounge is two stories high, the first floor containing the bathrooms, two bar tables, seating, a grand piano in the center of the room and a presumed storage area in the back. The second floor contains a large table, likely for more private meetings. Synopsis Past the entrance there is short corridor leading to the main area of the Lounge, with the bar's bathrooms found right before it. The men's contains nothing, while the women's is locked. As soon as the Soldier sets his foot in the main area, a "ghost" woman appears at the bar, drinking and humming as the piano plays in the background. After she disappears and the music fades, two Cyborg Assassins will come running from the women's bathroom, attacking the player. After defeating them the Longue is safe. The bathroom the Assassins emerged from has been devastated and contains 3 Fragmentation Grenades. There are several bottles of alcohol at the counters, along with Marie Delacroix's Audio Log. Bullet marks on the wall behind one of the counters and on the chair in front of it indicate conflict. That turns out to be true, as a corpse of a male worker can be found behind the bar. His corpse contains 10 Nanites and 6 rounds of Armor-Piercing Bullets. The storage area has a red and blue blinking light and is completely empty, except for a female corpse and a beheaded male. The female holds 12 rounds of Armor-Piercing Bullets, while the male's corpse has nothing on it. There appears to be a maintenance/ventilation area above, but it's inaccessible from the lower level. The second floor mainly contains a large table with a male corpse on it. He holds a version 2 Research Software and 2 Cybernetic Modules. There isn't much else of interest on the second floor except for blood on the floor, and two Plants on a window frame. To enter the maintenance/ventilation area, one needs to travel along the western main corridor and enter the locked Maintenance Access room. Inside, one must press a button on the wall near the Recharger to open a maintenance hatch opposite the Resurrection Station. This scuttle leads to the aforementioned area, which contains a female corpse with 3 Fragmentation Grenades and 3 Cybernetic Modules on it. Trivia *The bar should actually be called the "Bonne Chance Lounge", in accordance with the correct French grammar. Category:Locations Category:System Shock 2 Locations Category:Von Braun Locations